Yes, Mistress Outtakes
by mskathy
Summary: An outtake from the main Yes, Mistress story. BDSM, lemony goodness.


**A/N: Thank you to Jessica1971 for purchasing this during the Fandom Gives Back auctions! She requested an outtake of the Edward/Bella time referred to in the main body of the story. I was only too happy to oblige. ;)**

**Thank you to TwilightMundi, beta rockstar!**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

My cell phone rang several times before I could locate it. Finally, I spotted it between the couch cushions.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, it's Peter. How are you?"

We exchanged the usual pleasantries and caught up on our lives. Peter and I were friends from work who had kept in touch after he parted ways with the company. He was a nice guy and we had some shared interests, so it worked out well.

"Listen, there's a party tonight through the local club. Wanna go with me?"

I shuffled my feet. I hadn't really been in the right frame of mind lately, exhausted from work and life, a bad break up with my ex.

"I dunno," I said.

Yawning, I considered my options.

"Come on. It'll do you some good to get out. If nothing else, I bet the hot chick in the corset will be there," he said, teasing me.

He had a point there.

"Okay. Meet you there?"

We confirmed the time and place we'd meet, and I spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around and getting ready. I showered and shaved while I contemplated if I was just going to watch, or if I wanted to find someone to play with. Did I want to top or bottom? Sometimes it's just nicer to simply observe and be social. I picked a pair of faded jeans and a casual t-shirt to wear, along with some sneakers. I put on the lightest amount of cologne and left my house.

Deciding to just let things happen as they would, instead of planning out every single moment of the night, I hopped onto the train and made my way to my friend. Peter was much more involved with the group hosting the party that night, and in fact, I needed him to gain admission. They had strict rules about who was allowed into private home parties, so I knew everyone playing at least had the same set of guidelines. Whether or not they followed them would be up to the participants, but I also knew there were designated people around ready to ask people to leave if they violated the rules.

I knew the house we were headed to, as I'd been to a play party there before with Peter, but it was always interesting to see how things had changed and evolved. This particular couple were in a Master/slave relationship, and had children as well. It struck me as comforting that they were able to balance their lives with children and still keep their private lives as adults.

Peter and I man-hugged outside and went in together, taking a second to greet the security person at the door.

"Brownies?" I asked.

Peter shrugged before replying.

"They're the best. My mom's recipe."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Only Peter would be confident enough to brag about baking brownies from scratch using his mother's recipe.

"Don't mock, dude, the ladies love them."

As he set the plate down on the kitchen counter, we surveyed the room. I grabbed a Coke and handed him his Dr. Pepper before we leaned against the counter, prepared to do our usual running commentary.

"Think Demitri is going to bring his box?" I asked.

"Of course. Which toy do you think he'll try to impress the newbs with today?"

"Who knows? Maybe he'll bring out the sparks...."

We laughed, knowing that Demitri loved to show off his years of knowledge and skills. We'd each been drawn in by him when we'd gone to our first play party as well, but now had been to enough to know it was sort of a rite of passage. You just weren't part of the group until you'd been forced to spend an entire party going through Dem's bag of tricks.

Peter wandered off to talk to the goddess in the corset (both of us had been trying to get her to play for some time), and I grabbed one of his brownies. He'd never let me live it down if he knew how much I loved them.

Turning to take my place against the breakfast bar again, I spotted someone I hadn't seen before. It didn't mean she was new; since I attended so infrequently, she may very well have been a regular I just hadn't met yet. I drank in her appearance, going through my usual mental checklist.

No ring. No collar. No one seemingly with her.

She was dressed casually: dark-wash jeans that hugged her every delicious curve and a well-worn band t-shirt. She had huge Doc Martens on, and I almost laughed at how they didn't quite seem to fit her petite frame. That was, until I noticed her walking around to my other side. Then I gulped, and felt my pants tighten as her scent wafted by me. It was nothing I could even identify, no bottled perfume, simply woman, and I wanted her.

"Hi," she offered with a smile.

I had to clear my throat to speak, my first attempt coming out as nothing more than a scratchy squeak of noise.

"Hey."

Her eyes didn't leave my body as I watched her seemingly go through a few of the same visual checks I had. She was no doubt looking for a collar, or some sign or signal to give away exactly what my preference might be. Standing there with her was surreal, as it almost always was when I connected with someone at a party. How do you make casual conversation with the sounds of someone being flogged in the next room over?

I bit my lip to keep from laughing or making an inappropriate comment as a louder-than-before moan came from the room next to us. Someone was absolutely enjoying what was going on, and I was sorely tempted to peek, but didn't want to turn away from the woman in front of me.

She, however, was not as conflicted. She shifted and I watched as she molded her body to the frame of door, peeking inside. I watched her back, studied the lines I could see, the ass that tensed and relaxed as she shifted her weight. Her waist was slim and tapered, hips jutting out just slightly. Watching carefully, I noticed that her upper body moved slightly faster as she observed. Wanting to see what she was seeing, what was perhaps turning her on, I moved to the other side of the door.

I was almost not surprised when I saw Peter with one of the regular women he played with in the room. He was a spectacular sight to see when he was in the zone, one that even I could appreciate, though I'd never had a moment of hesitation in knowing I was straight.

Once I was able to identify the woman Peter was with, I focused on their bodies as they moved together. She was leaning over a padded wooden workhorse, a homemade bench. He had a beautiful teal suede flogger in his hand, and he was circling her, teasing her, working her body to the heights that she craved.

From the periphery of my vision, I saw the girl in the doorway turn to look at me. It was slightly mean, but I waited a few heartbeats before I turned to meet her gaze. A pleasant pink glow had come over her face, and although I still had not spoken to her about what she wanted, how she identified, or even what any of her limits were, I knew we were going to have a fun night together. The saucy grin on her face only confirmed it.

Her eyebrow arched up and her hand went out between us. I took it in mine and we found a quiet corner to talk. As we exchanged our names, our likes and dislikes, limits, and needs, I found myself becoming more and more entranced with her. I was a switch, but this was not a woman I would ever bottom for. Bella was a sub, through and through, and that worked perfectly for me.

Working through her previous experiences and medical history, I began to give her very simple commands. I wanted her to start to get into the right mindset, although we were just headed for some light sensation play, as far as I'd planned out in my head.

"Take off your shoes as you tell me about your favorite experience as a sub so far."

She did, toeing off the clunky brown leather things as she described, in detail, a really hot sounding session.

"Remove your pants, keep your panties on. Have you ever Topped?"

As her slim fingers went to the button, I tried to listen, but my mind was distracted and mesmerized by the way she moved.

"No."

She spoke as her pants slid down, eyes not leaving mine as near as I could tell. Mine had drifted lower again, pleased to see her black lacy boyshorts. Her answers were getting more succinct as we progressed, and I liked that.

"You may call me Sir for now," I instructed. "Take off your t-shirt. I'd like to know about your worst experience."

Both of her hands went to the hem of her shirt, crossing her arms and lifting it up and over her head in one smooth movement. I almost had to look away when I realized she didn't have a bra on.

"The worst experience I ever had, Sir, was when I had to safe word at a party. I'd met someone and had a bad feeling, but allowed him to pressure me into playing. I was still new, but thankfully there were guides around and I was able to get help. He didn't listen when I used our designated safe word. He whispered in my ear that he knew I was enjoying it."

_She's the one._

I suddenly realized she was the girl I'd heard about. Aro had been asked to never rejoin the group after an incident at a party, and the pieces were falling into place. I had known some details, but not enough to know who the other participant was.

Cupping her cheek in my hand, I looked at her with wonder.

"Yet you come back. You continue to trust."

The fierce look in her eyes told me that she wasn't the same girl who'd been railroaded into playing before.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she whispered.

I shook my head no.

"Are you going to listen, if I say our safe word?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Good. I see no reason to stop having fun and enjoying myself because one asshole on a power trip thinks he's an all-knowing Dom."

Her temerity impressed me. She knew her limits, wasn't afraid to safe word, and was not intimidated by Aro so much that she let him hurt her when she knew she could get help. Smiling, I took her hand in mine again. I kept in mind that she told me she enjoyed being nude in public as I began to lead her away from the kitchen area.

"Bring your clothes. Let's see if the garage is free. If it's not, I'll have a very enjoyable time watching people look at you, and then we can find someplace private to talk more."

Warm and soft, her hand fit into mine. Our fingers wove together, and I looked ahead with pride. In the short time I'd begun to get to know her, Bella had surprised me several times, and fascinated me. That didn't happen often in my mundane and predictable life.

The door to the garage was kept open, as were all doors leading to play areas. It was one of the subtle ways you knew what the hosts considered to be off-limits – if a door was closed, it was not a room to be used. If a door was open, you were free to use the room and the furniture in it, but you could not close the door to the other guests. This was done for safety reasons, and apparently legality, although no one ever explained the last part.

Nearly skipping with glee through the doors and into the unused playspace, I began to plot out the next hour or so. I didn't want to go too heavy or too far with Bella, especially knowing her past with Aro. I was hopeful that I could build a relationship with her, maybe play again, and get to know her. My life was too complicated and full at the moment for anything beyond a sometimes playmate, but I was fine with that.

A black leather-covered bench stood in front of us. It was clearly homemade as well, as the sawhorse in the other room, but this seemed to be a much more sturdy and beautifully crafted piece.

"Go ahead," I said.

Bella picked up the bottle of germicide and sprayed down the bench, wiping and cleaning it carefully. When she was done, she stood to the side, eyes lowered, hands clasped behind her back. I took a minute to look at her body before I stepped closer.

Though the room was cool, the air between us heated, our bodies almost close enough to touch. I brought my hand behind her head, fingers tangling up into her hair, and tugged until she was looking at me.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You are so beautiful and could have had any man or woman in this house. Thank you for trusting me."

My mouth went to the exposed column of her neck. Scraping my teeth gently along the skin, I kissed and nipped at her.

"Thank _you_, Sir."

I stole another moment to run my hands along her body. Taking my time, I touched and rubbed her body, waking up the skin and enjoying as she relaxed and her trust in me grew. Palming her breast, I considered kissing her. What would it be like? Would it ruin the moment? It wasn't forbidden and she hadn't mentioned kissing as a limit, but I didn't often see that sort of interaction between single-time players at a party. For the moment, I decided against it, opting to simply tease her nipple one last time before we got started. Looking down at her, I saw her eyes were closed and she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

Stepping back away from her body, I could feel the hum in the air. I looked up and noticed a gorgeous redhead in the doorway observing us. It made me slightly nervous each time someone watched, not because I was shy, but because I felt it added to my perfectionism. To be good enough to deserve the gift of someone's submission.

"Panties off. Up on the bench, on your stomach. Face me."

I didn't want the distraction of her knowing when people were watching us; I was greedy and wanted her sole focus on me.

A few minutes later, she was strapped down, not entirely immobile, but certainly unable to leave. I spent another few moments touching her, sometimes gently, sometimes pinching or flicking. Bella had brought a flogger of her own as well as a few other toys, so I took a minute to poke through her bag and see what else I might use with her. Laying the items out on the countertop, I took a deep breath and began to prepare myself mentally.

Running the tails of the flogger over her skin, I saw it prickle and tighten with goosebumps. Standing at her side, one hand skimming the surface of her skin, I continued to trace patterns on her body with the soft leather. Moving the tails up to her shoulders, I dragged them across and then down her back one last time before I landed them softly against the swell of her ass.

Once I was satisfied with the way her body was moving and reacting to the thumps of the flogger, I paused. My hand smoothed over the pink flesh, dark pink in some areas, as the blood had rushed to the surface. The heat never ceased to amaze me and I couldn't have stopped my next movement even if I had wanted to. My fingers lightly skimmed her outer lips and she pushed back against me. It was exactly the reaction I'd hoped for, as I pulled my hand back at the same rate, never allowing her the pressure and friction she sought.

I used the nails on my left hand to lightly scratch a path up her back, then tugged her hair again. My right hand caressed the curve of her ass before pulling back and landing with a loud smack. I had timed it so that my tug of her hair would correspond with the sting of the spank, and she moaned loudly. The sound was chased with a quick inhale of breath, and I knew exactly what she felt in that moment. Stinging pain faded into pleasure for her, and as I continued to tease and torture her with the spanking, I paid careful attention to never go too far, or take her too close to her own edge.

Several moments later, the stinging on my palm reminded me that it was time to move on and take things in a new direction. Just because penetration wasn't allowed didn't mean I couldn't bring Bella to orgasm, and I wanted to watch her eyes as I touched and pleasured her, another new sensation for me.

I unbuckled her bindings and helped her down from the bench, onto a yoga mat on the floor. She wobbled slightly, no doubt lost in her own mind. Hoping she was swimming in as much pleasure as I was, I watched as she laid perfectly still, hands by her sides.

Grabbing a few items from her bag, I made my way back to where she was lying and began to tease her body with my fingers again. I gently slipped her blindfold over her eyes, having made sure the room could see our every move this time. By then, several others had joined the beautiful woman watching us.

My hands went to Bella's body, one to tease and play with her breasts, the other down to her thigh. I wasn't touching her where she wanted me yet, but I was getting closer with each circuit my hands made. I licked and sucked her nipples to a peak before attaching a clothespin from her bag to each. I made sure to attach them with the prongs up in the air, which meant that I could twist, pull, and bend them, stimulating her each time.

Once I had toyed with her a bit, her body shivering and shaking from my exploits, I picked up the Wartenberg wheel. Wasting no time, I rolled the pointy tines over her thigh first, trailing down to her knee. I circled the patella and came up her outer thigh, over the swell of her hip. Her body squirmed and her breathing picked up as I guided the metal in a path to her breasts. Carefully, making sure I didn't press on the wheel – the weight of the metal was usually enough for just the right sensation – I circled the flesh of her breast, then up to the captive dark pink of her nipple. The pin prevented me from rolling over the peak, so instead I trailed back down, then between her breasts.

Pushing the metal up to her neck, I watched as it pressed into her skin, each prong on the wheel providing a new prickle. I trailed it up the side of her neck to her ear, and then brought it back down her body, making a beeline straight to her pussy. Using the tool to mimic what I wanted to do with my lips and tongue, I gently pressed up and down each lip before rolling it across the very top of her pubic mound.

Watching her hips arch up, knowing she was dripping and aching for more – all of it only made me harder. I wanted to be inside her, if not with my cock than with my tongue, a finger, _anything_.

Sighing, I brought my hand to cover her heat, to tease and play with her clit, the wheel forgotten beside her body. The more I teased and tortured her, the more her scent permeated the air. By the time I knew she was close to her climax, my fingers were slipping over her clit and between her lips, careful not to dip inside.

"Do you want to come, Bella?"

"Yes, please."

The latter word was soft, slipping out as a begged request. My fingers stopped their movement, forefinger and middle pressing into her clit.

"Please what?"

Bringing my fingers together, I captured her clit between them, gently pinching as I watched and studied her reactions.

"Ooh." She let out the word in a breathy moan. "Please... Sir."

My free hand held her hips steady, not allowing her to move against my stilled fingers. Very slowly, I circled my fingers. I wanted to draw out my time with her, draw out her pleasure. Leaning over, I bent to cover her upper body with mine, which had the added benefit of pressing against the clips still biting into her nipples. She sucked in a sharp breath and pressed her body up to mine.

"I don't know if I should let you," I said, my voice raspy and ragged.

A warm hand came up to my waist, tentative and shaky, then snuck underneath my shirt. Her arm crooked and her hand pressed against my upper back, bringing my body even closer to hers. The clothespins dug into both of our skin, and she whimpered.

"Come for me."

The temptation to let my fingers accidentally slip lower was the greatest as I heard and felt her breathing stop. Her body arched up into me as she let out the strangled sob of her orgasm. Her clit pulsing beneath my fingers was one of the most erotic things I'd ever felt, and I lowered my head to her shoulder as she released.

Once her body lowered to the ground and her breathing slowed, her hand slipped from my back. I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and shifted my body off hers. I touched her softly, releasing the pins from her nipples, then soothing them as best I could with my hands and fingers. My touch traveled all around her body, still mystified by her.

When we'd both come back down, I whispered for her to relax. Removing her blindfold, I began to gather her things and put them back in her bag for her. After I was finished, I found the spray and cleaned down the bench we'd used before checking in with Bella. She was watching me intently, having made no move to get up or get dressed. We exchanged an awkward smile before she sat up.

"Let me get that," she said, reaching for the bottle and a fresh paper towel.

My turn to relax, I watched her as she moved. When she was done, she stood in front of me, not making eye contact, hands behind her back. Something inside of me thrilled that she didn't assume I was finished with her solely because she'd had an orgasm. She was right; I intended to spend every moment of the night with her. Cupping her face again, I ran my thumb over her raised cheekbone.

"I think so that I don't get us both kicked out of this party, it's best if you put your clothes back on."

Her body shook with a light laugh before she did as I asked. When she was dressed, she put her hand in mine and I led her to the couch for a snack, drink, and some talking.

The entire time we were together, she fed me nibbles and bites of food, one plate filled for us to share. She wasn't a spineless submissive, she definitely let me know her opinion on things, but the depth and level of her trust almost scared me. I felt protective; I wanted to keep her safe from assholes like Aro.

Her bottom wiggled on my lap, teasing and taunting me, as my hands continued to explore. I thought I'd be safe with her pants on, but I was wrong. Each time I brought my fingertips higher up the leg of her pants, all the way to the seam in the middle of her lips, she would sigh and press her body into mine. The sigh would morph into a moan as I got to the top and teased further.

"Bella, I have to get going soon, so I don't throw you down and fuck you. One of us got a very pleasurable release, and well, I'm just getting aching blue balls. Hand me your phone."

She did as I asked, and I programmed in my phone number, under Sir Edward. I then called my phone from hers so that I'd have her number as well.

"I had a very nice time tonight. I'll be calling you tomorrow to make sure you're okay."

My knuckles brushed up and down her cheek, the most intimacy I felt comfortable with at that moment.

"Thank you, Sir. It was my pleasure," she said with a stifled giggle.

Cheeky right until the end, that one.

I left with a smile and a hard-on that I knew I'd need to take care of when I got home. I made plans in my head on the way home, thinking about how she probably wouldn't need more than a quick call the next day to check-in and make sure she was okay, but I had a mostly clear schedule in case she required or wanted more.

My phone chirped on the train, and for a brief moment, I thought it might be Bella. I had to wipe the cheshire grin off my face when I saw it was Peter, but I was thankful. In a moment of uncharacteristic forgetfulness, I'd left him without even saying goodbye, or making sure he was okay. We exchanged a few texts, him bragging about his night and me bragging about mine, until I was home. I'd call him the next day, after Bella, and see if he wanted to get brunch or something.

Once I was showered, clean, and much less frustrated, I fell into bed. I slept soundly and woke up with a smile.

Still lying in bed, I reached for my phone. It wasn't too early, a little after 9A.M., so I found Bella's number and pressed send.

"Hello?"

I got hard just at her voice. It was slightly scratchy and I had the feeling from the rustling noises and yawn that came across the line that she was still lying in bed, too.

"Good morning, Bella, it's Edward. How are you?"

She hummed and it sounded like she was stretching as she yawned again. I had to stifle a laugh at how adorable she seemed; definitely a morning person.

"I'm good. A little sore, but nothing that would require medicine. How are you?"

My brows furrowed slightly at her question. It wasn't often I had the opportunity to decompress and talk to someone the day after playing, even such a light scene.

"I'm..." I thought carefully how to pick my words. "...eager to play with you again, to be honest."

She laughed then, and there was a palpable shift in our conversation.

"You are, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah," I confessed. "Will you be available sometime soon to play again? Did you have fun with me?"

"I had a great time, like I said. No harsh realizations in the light of day. I enjoyed playing with you, too, and I'd love to play again. Will you be at the party this weekend?"

"I will if you will."

"Just one thing, Edward?"

Her voice had taken on a soft tone, desire-filled, perhaps? I couldn't quite tell.

"Hmm?"

"Don't go so easy on me next time."

My laugh was dark and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from really saying what I wanted, but instead stuck with something safe.

"Perhaps. Do _me_ a favor? Send me your full checklist. Maybe we can find something else to dabble in next week."

I gave her my email address and we said our goodbyes. Before I called Peter, I grabbed the tissue box and gave my cock the attention it was demanding yet again.

I spent the week thinking about her. Thinking about what we'd do the next play party. After reviewing her checklist, I planned out several scenarios, leaving the final choice up to the moment.

As I got ready, I was nervous, but calm. It didn't even make sense to me, but perhaps it was more excited nervous and horny calm. I knew I'd be playing with her body, touching her, hopefully watching her as she flushed and came again under my hand.

Distracting myself from those thoughts, so as to not get kicked off the public transport, I checked my email. Just as before I'd left the house, there was nothing new, so I distracted myself with a word game on my phone for a bit.

Arriving at the same house as the week before, I met Peter outside. I'd agreed to bring the snack, so I picked up a fruit and cheese tray from the store earlier in the day. I just shrugged when Peter gave me a raised eyebrow as he took the plate from me.

We walked in together, and I looked around for Bella. I'd given her a specific time to show up and made sure to arrive before her, though, so I didn't expect to see her.

Instead, I made my way around the crowd to try and find Sparky. He was a lovable older man. You'd never, ever suspect anything simply by looking at him or talking to him, but he was considered the local expert in electroplay.

Once I'd had a brief conversation with Sparky, I found the dungeon master, let them know I was going to be doing a scene using a specific piece of equipment, and gave them the run-down of what I thought would happen. I needed them to know, because in case something went terribly wrong, I wanted to have a CPR-certified person nearby. He thanked me and let me know that he would make sure someone was in the room with us, which eased my mind.

Close to the time Bella was supposed to show up, I found the table I wanted to use and made sure the area was available and prepared. Scanning the room as I walked, I moved back to the main social area of the home. Bella was greeting someone else, a collared sub who was standing next to her Dom. I observed for a brief moment, watching the Dom eye Bella lasciviously. Per my instructions, she'd worn very little underneath her overcoat, stripping down to black lace lingerie once she arrived. She was a fine sight.

I waited, enjoying watching her interact with and mingle among the people around her. It was clear from my observations that she was well-known and well-liked by many people. Even the other Doms in the vicinity treated her with respect, and although I briefly wondered if it had to do with the knowledge of her mistreatment at Aro's hand, I quickly realized that it was simply Bella. She commanded respect. Of course, any Dom worth their salt treated others with respect, but this was something clearly above and beyond.

Spotting me, she gave a slight inclination of her head, and her smile grew. Her lips pursed together, mouth closed as she waited, her focus drawn from those around her to only me. I gave her my best smile in return, inclining my head in greeting back at her. I tried not to appear overly excited as I waited for her to approach me. Per our agreement, she had five minutes from the time we made eye contact to wrap up her socializing and stand before me.

She made me wait less than three.

"Sir," she greeted.

"Eager, are we?"

Her eyes shot down to my pants before her grin reappeared on her face.

"I'd say we both are. Wouldn't you?" she asked.

Leaning forward, her body almost brushed against mine. Laughing, I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait."

Before I stood back up, I ran my nose along her jawbone and inhaled. She smelled sweet and pure, a direct contradiction to the seductress before me.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the table I'd prepared. Sparky was waiting there, as was the requested safety person.

"Strip and lie down on your back. I'm going to bind your arms and legs, but not tightly. As I recall from our conversation, you felt I went lightly on your last time. I assure you, you won't feel the same after tonight. I expect you to say your safe word if you feel uncomfortable at any time, and we've agreed on an intermediate safe word for this play session only. Should you feel you're getting too close to harm in any way, simply ask me to pause. I will respect this just as I would any yellow-level safe word, and the DM is right here to ensure your safety."

By this time, she was done getting into position, so I bound her wrists and ankles carefully. I needed the restraints to be loose in case her muscles tensed beyond what she could control. I'd played with a violet wand, basically a glass-enclosed mini tesla coil, a little before, but I wanted Sparky nearby to supervise.

Running my hands up and down her body, I took my time, preparing in my own head. I had the large globe attachment on the wand to get things started. Sparky was there to help me adjust the intensity and we began very low, both in terms of intensity, and on her body.

As usual, I let the spark touch my skin first, testing and playing with the toy to make sure it was working properly before I used it on her.

I decided to tease her a bit, and started at her feet, working my way up her leg. Watching the purple spark arc to her body and seeing her squirm under the sensation was intense, even for me. I knew she was just feeling little rubber band-type snaps, but I could see the look in her eyes and the pleasure there. Bella enjoyed more than the semi-rhythmic sensations, she enjoyed the submission. Some people submitted simply to have things done to them, while others submitted entirely to another person for that specific feeling of control being in someone else's hands.

Using the round shape to my advantage, I brought it above her bare pussy, my fingers jealous of the purple streaks reaching out and touching her skin. I pressed it against her pussy, knowing the arcing would stop once there was no gap; it would only provide a slight warming sensation.

My eyes lifted to hers and she still seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You okay?" I asked, double-checking what my visuals told me.

"Yes, Sir."

As I pulled the wand back, I watched it spark against her lips again, knowing that the wetness seeping from her would make it sting slightly more. Once I felt she was warmed up, I switched to the rake attachment. This was more fun to play with, I thought, as you could vary the sensation greatly by either dispersing it across all four tines, or simply send it out through one by lowering it at a different angle.

I knew Bella's medical history (there was none to speak of, really), and I knew she had also played with electricity with other partners. With all of that information, and Sparky's expertise, I felt comfortable dragging the rake near the skin of her upper arm, then across to her nipple. Again, I brought it directly in contact with the skin of her pink nipple, then pulled back slightly, watching her reaction. I nodded to Sparky and raised my eyebrow, our predetermined signal for him to increase the intensity slightly.

At the next sensation, she jumped slightly and I smirked. After her initial shock at the higher level, she began to moan. My free hand rubbed her leg as I stood between them, snaking its way up to her center. While my empty hand moved up, I brought the wand down, tracing the curve of her hip. My fingers teased her wet lips, playing with her while being mindful of the house rules.

I brought the rake down to the top of her mound and gently ran it across her skin horizontally, not touching her directly, so that the purple tendrils continued to reach out and caress her. Once I'd made a single pass and watched as her hips arched up into my actions, I brought the rake back to her pussy. Using my other hand, I spread her lips and tilted the wand toward her clit, directing all of the sensation out one arm. Her body jerked, in pleasure or pain, I wasn't sure. I looked up at her face and saw that even she was perhaps conflicted about how to feel. After a brief moment, her eyes softened back into pure pleasure and I relaxed slightly.

A few minutes later, I swapped the rake attachment for the small mushroom cap attachment, which would again concentrate the sensation. The benefit was a more flat, broad surface that I could run along her body, or just above, and I personally enjoyed this type of sensation the best.

The nice thing about Sparky was that it was as if he wasn't even there. His presence was comforting, but never intrusive. I'd seen him give hands-on demos before, and he could be very in the middle of things, or, as was the case at this moment, he faded into the periphery with everyone else.

Dragging the head of the wand over her body, directly on her skin, I observed and listened. I could smell her in the air, see her need written plainly across her face, and feel the tension of her sexual frustration in the air.

Lifting the wand, I watched carefully as I brought it over each nipple, watching them tighten and respond to the sensation. There was something so very cool about seeing the skin pucker and respond even though it hadn't been touched. My other hand was still tracing paths along her body, sometimes the same areas I'd just been with the wand, sometimes just places I desperately wanted to touch.

Taking the end of the mushroom cap in my hand, I wrapped my fingers around it completely. I couldn't penetrate Bella with anything, but that didn't mean I couldn't do other things. I again made eye contact with her to make sure what I was doing was okay, as I bent to lap at her nipple. The charge of the violet wand left my body through me each time I lifted the scratchy pad of my tongue from her nipple.

I wrapped my lips around the irresistible peak and moaned against her skin. Trailing more kisses down her body, I almost laughed at the way she would squeak lightly when the purple left my mouth and touched her body, only to moan or whimper when my wet mouth laved attention on the same spot. Tentatively, I laid a path of kisses down to her pussy. I really didn't want to get carried away, and I knew I had to watch myself, so I placed one single kiss at the apex of her slit, looking up to watch as the electricity touched her before and after my mouth.

Knowing I had to wrap things up, since we'd been at the table for long enough and there were other people waiting to use it, I put the wand back in its case. I still hadn't gone as far as I could have; the intensity could have been higher, but I enjoyed taking things slowly with Bella. I liked that we were building something more.

Conflicted, I walked back to Bella and simply watched her body for a moment. I wanted to make sure she was physically and mentally okay, but I also just wanted to burn her image into my memory. She was so beautiful laid out before me, exposed and open, trusting.

Unbinding her, I was slightly more affectionate this second time. I kissed her ankles after I released them, repeating the same on her wrists. I helped her sit up, then held her close to me while she regained her bearings. Her cheek rested on my shoulder and her hands trailed up and down my back lightly as I fought to not push my body against hers. Our play that night hadn't been entirely sexual – neither of us had gotten off, but was more about the sensation and pleasure we could indulge in together.

"We're done?" she asked, voice timid and quivering.

"I'm sorry," I said, stroking her cheek. "I can't take the torture anymore. Maybe when you've recovered we can discuss playing in private next time, but I have to get things cleaned up and get on my way before I fuck you right here, in front of everyone. Not that I don't think you'd enjoy it...."

Glad our conversation was private, I gave her another minute to take a few more deep breaths before I stepped back.

"Go ahead and put your clothes back on. You need to clean Sparky's wand, and then I'll walk you out?"

She nodded, then set about doing what I'd asked. As the room faded back into my consciousness, I saw Peter watching us, as well as a few others. I nodded and smiled at him before turning back to watch Bella. Methodical in her movements, there was a grace and ease there as well.

I never renegotiated mid-scene, and I felt bad even suggesting it so close to the end of our time together, but I wanted to at least let her know I hoped our time together would continue to grow more intimate. When she was finished, she stood in front of me, wrapped carefully in her coat again, and my eyes mourned the visual loss of her body. Her gaze was pointed at our feet.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Bella. You continue to please and fascinate me."

Even with her face tilted down, I could see her smile at my praise.

"May I call you, Sir?"

"I'll call you in the morning to check-in with you."

"I meant this evening," she explained, and I noticed her voice had taken a lower tone, full of lust.

I shifted where I stood. My cock certainly wanted her to call. Was it the best idea? I debated probably longer than I should have, as the air between us grew slightly uncomfortable.

"I'd like that. Can I walk you to your car?"

My fingers lifted her chin so I could look at her while we finished our conversation, the biggest signal I could give her to help the transition, now that our scene was over. She nodded and we left the party immediately after I whispered a few things to Peter, letting him know I was on my way home.

The walk to Bella's car was quiet, but nice. Comfortable.

Opening her door for her once the alarm had been deactivated, I watched as her legs were exposed when she climbed in. She buckled up and rolled the window down after I shut the door.

"Talk to you in a few?"

I nodded and smiled. "Give me about twenty minutes to get home."

Practically sprinting to the train, I was sure I looked like a fool. The grin on my face must've made the other passengers convinced I was slightly insane. The moment I got home, I began to strip.

Bella called once I was settled into bed, and we talked each other through our orgasms. It wasn't the same as being with her, but I appreciated her sense of adventure. When we'd finished and the line had gone uncomfortably quiet, I wished her a good night and confirmed I would call again in the morning for our check-in. Sleep came easily again, my body succumbing to the pleasure-induced haze.

When I called Bella the next morning, she sounded as though she'd been awake for a while, all perky and chipper. We talked well into the early afternoon. Once we'd gotten the aftercare from the night before out of the way, we meandered through several topics, both sex and non-sex related. I was enjoying getting to know her.

We agreed to another meeting, at my house, two weeks from then.

Two really long weeks later, I was buzzing around the house. It wasn't a date, exactly, but I didn't think it just sex either. I was confused, but unwilling and unable to take the time to sort it out in my head right then.

The doorbell brought me out of my thoughts, and I answered quickly. Bella looked perfect: casual and comfortable in her jeans, boots, and a t-shirt again. She'd brought a bag as I asked, and I assumed it had the contents I requested – some of her play toys, as well as a change of clothes.

"Hi," I greeted her.

Smiling, I took the bag from her and set it in the entryway. Opening my arms, I embraced her. She was warm and soft, just as I remembered. Her body seemed to relax into mine, and I was glad; she looked stressed standing in my doorway.

"Do you want to have something to eat, or do you need a drink?"

Pulling away from each other, I took her hand in mine and led her to the kitchen.

"Water would be great," she said. "I actually need to make a quick call, okay?"

I nodded and waited for her to return. She met my curious gaze when she sat down and drank the water, then smiled. "Safe call," she explained. "I'll need to make another one in an hour, okay?"

"Of course."

Pressing the timer button on the stove, I set it for fifty-five minutes.

"Did you have a nice week?"

It seemed right to make small talk with her. We were friends at least, right?

"Yeah, work was a bitch, but it always is. How about you?"

"It was okay. I should feel bad for billing clients for hours while I spent the week thinking about you, but I don't."

We shared a smile and I decided it was time to move things along. Our time together was limited; I didn't want to waste it.

"When you've had enough water, I want you to go into the living room and undress. Fold your clothes, sit on the couch, and wait for me. While you're waiting, I want you to think about the one toy you could select from your bag to be used on yourself, if I allow you the privilege."

"Yes, Sir."

Her smile grew before she turned and walked away from me. I could see her from the kitchen, and I watched as she followed each of my directions. Watched as her body became exposed to me, and she walked, naked and vulnerable, to the couch. As if she knew how she was affecting me, she slumped into the couch. Her body was curled slightly and she brought her feet up to the table, toes resting on the edge. The way her calves flexed and the dainty muscles in her leg appeared at this movement made me sigh. Moments later, I noticed her legs weren't just resting on my coffee table; they were spread and her fingers were tapping on the tops of her thighs, as if she was working to restrain them from touching other parts of her body.

She seemed to relax even more into the couch and her head tilted to rest on the back edge. I heard her take several deep breaths as she waited, hopefully thinking about her favorite toy and me using it. I had no idea what her favorite toy even was, but the idea made me hard. Walking a few final steps around the kitchen, I tried to compose my thoughts.

Making my way to the bag first, I unzipped it and looked around inside. She had a selection of things I'd seen and played with before, so that made me feel more comfortable. I didn't want to have to think about what might happen if she wanted to play with something completely foreign to me.

Thinking about the different toys she had, I walked to the couch. Bella's eyes were closed, so I stepped over her leg and sat between them, on the coffee table. The corners of her mouth pulled up, but the rest of her body stayed completely still at my invasion of her space.

My hands covered hers, then moved lower, gliding along the smooth flesh of her thighs. My thumbs grazed her lower lips as I leaned into her. I continued to tease her with my thumbs as I spoke.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

Whispering in her ear, I placed several kisses down her neck while I waited for her to answer.

"Mmm, my crop," she replied.

Interesting.

"You like the sting of the leather against your skin, do you?"

I reached up to cup her breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes."

"I can't wait to get it out and use it on you. I think you need to earn it first, though."

Pulling back, I raised an eyebrow and inclined my head toward my jeans. A small smirk appeared on Bella's face, and her hands left her body and reached for my button-fly. She was fun and playful as she undid the jeans. Lifting my hips, I allowed her to pull my jeans and boxers down. It was the first time she'd seen me partially undressed, and I was a little nervous. I knew I was good looking, but you just never knew how people might react.

I should have expected the reaction I got from her (a widening of her smirk and licking of her lips), because I'd already experienced this fun, sassy side of her each time we played. Her hands wrapped around me and she sat back on the couch, angling her body toward mine. Leaning back with my palms flat on the table, I gave her more room to work and more room for me to watch.

Her tongue darted out from her mouth and licked the tip of my cock, teasing me. Groaning, I resisted the urge to lift my hips and fuck her mouth roughly. We'd get there, but again, I felt the need to take smaller steps with her. I let her take her time, licking and sucking me as she grew bolder and more confident.

Finally, I sat up a little more and wound my hands into her long chestnut locks. My fingers gripped tighter and released, the tugging matching the rhythm she was setting with her bobbing head. She was so, so good at this, and I had to fight not to come just after she began, but it felt like I'd waited a respectable amount of time, so I began to let the sensations of her actions wash over me. I knew she was okay swallowing and she seemed more than eager to continue, so I began to lift my hips as well. Her hands were on my thighs, steadying herself, and she showed no signs of distress when I began to press my body into her, so I continued, closing my eyes and listening carefully for any sign of problems as we went on.

Small noises came from her and I could feel the vibration of each one through my entire length. She seemed to like it when I gripped harder, pulled tighter, so I did. I was rewarded with a longer moan and I spilled into her mouth. Like the good girl she was, she continued to lick and swipe at me until I was fully back to normal breathing and slowly growing soft. With one last kiss at the tip, she pulled back and looked at me, waiting for her next instruction.

"You said something about earning it, Sir?"

Tucking my chin to my chest, I laughed.

"I did. And boy did you."

As quickly as I could, I removed my pants all the way. I stopped in my bedroom and dropped off my clothes, then walked back to the living room. Bella was still sitting on the couch, calm and content.

"Come here."

She walked around to me and I pulled her hair out of her face. It was wild and tangled, and she was tinged with pink all over. Flushed and breathing heavily, she was like a goddess in front of me.

"Turn around. Grip the back of the couch and stick your lower half out for me."

As she complied, I gathered a few of the toys I'd gotten out to play with from my collection.

"I don't have a playroom. I don't use many toys. I prefer to feel everything myself, to provoke each sensation in your body with mine, and to use what I have at hand, no pun intended."

The spatula traced up the swell of her bottom before I retracted it and landed it against the fleshy part of her ass with a loud smack. Her moan was even louder.

"I'm so glad I finally have you here," I said.

Pulling my hand back, I landed another, softer this time, on the other side.

"I love watching your skin turn pink. Your breathing accelerate."

Several small slaps landed in a row, moving from one side of her cheek to the other.

"I can't wait to lick you, to fuck you, to indulge in and enjoy every part of you in the privacy of my home."

She moaned as I spoke, and I let the spatula drop from my hand. My body covered hers, one of my hands between her legs from behind, the other cupping her breast. The tips of my fingers circled her slick entrance and dipped inside.

I was conflicted; I really wanted to finish the scene and moment with her, but we'd built up so much sexual tension between us that I considered just fucking her and coming back to playtime after. Working her body with my fingers, I took several deep breaths to compose myself. I wanted to bring her to the highest heights, _then_ fuck her, I decided.

Reluctantly, I carefully pulled my fingers from her body. Straightening back up, I got her crop and began to play. The way her body swayed and reacted to each touch from the crop made me grow hard again. Each slap or caress from the toy felt like an extension of me, and I was enjoying it almost as much as she was.

Lowering the crop, I slapped directly against her pussy. That elicited a louder moan from her, followed by flexing of her hips. The next few small taps were, I hoped, directly against her clit. I switched from an up and down motion to the flat of the crop against her moving side to side. Angling the handle, I made sure the non-flexible part of the crop shifted between her lips, knowing this would be stimulating the entire length of her sex. I pushed and pulled, running the bar up and down before I went back to the side to side motions.

Bella was, in short, a dripping, begging, moaning mess. Exactly how I wanted her to be.

Naturally, the oven timer went off, signaling her need to check in with her safe call.

"Fuck, are you kidding me?" I whined. "Get up, make your call, and get your ass right back here where it was. You have two minutes."

Bella practically sprinted to her bag and began punching numbers, then held the phone to her ear.

"Yes," she said to the person on the other end of the phone, her breathing shallow and quick. "Yep, all clear." Another pause. "Purple," she said, rolling her eyes this time. "Going now!"

Closing the phone, she dropped it to her bag and quickly walked back to the couch. Her hands spread apart and she gripped the back edge once again, looking at me from over her shoulder. Fuck, she was so hot in this position, open, ready, and waiting for me.

We'd discussed sex before, I knew her limits, her likes, her dislikes, and the status of her birth control as well as her STD testing schedule and results, and she knew mine.

I couldn't wait any longer. Didn't want to, didn't need to. I lined my body up with hers as she leaned into the couch.

"Hold on," I warned.

She shook her ass, ever the tease, and I smacked it with my hand one last time before I ran the head of my dick up and down her wetness. Once I was sure we were both ready, I pushed into her and sank as deep as I could. Pausing, I held still to enjoy the sensation of her finally around me. Remembering how much she'd enjoyed the hair pulling from earlier, I grabbed and tugged gently as I pulled out and thrust back into her.

We kept a steady rhythm and my fingers went to her clit. It didn't take long before she was shaking.

"Please, Sir, please may I come?" she begged.

"Not yet, Bella."

It felt too good, too warm, too wet and slippery. I wasn't ready for it to be over yet, so I enjoyed a few more minutes of pushing and pulling as she continued to make little noises here and there.

"Anytime," I said. "When you're ready, you may come."

My fingers played against her skin faster, pressing slightly harder against her clit as I felt her begin to pulse around me. I slowed my pace, enjoying the in and out movements as she came around me. Pulling her tighter to me, I thrust harder, but not faster, and was surprised when I heard her continue to vocalize.

"Again?" I asked, feeling her body winding up beneath mine.

All she was capable of was a small breathy moan as I moved. My hand continued to please her as my release approached, and I felt myself throb inside of her as she came again. Releasing her hair, I grabbed onto the couch and curled my body over hers, careful not to put too much weight onto her, but needing the contact.

I placed soft kisses against her shoulders, and realized she was the first person I'd really blurred the lines with. Clearly, we'd gone above and beyond a normal scene that night.

Standing, I held an arm around her and pulled her body up with mine. She turned to face me and I kissed her – really kissed her, for the first time. It was soft and perfect, exactly as I imagined kissing her would be.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom. I turned on the shower and we stepped in wordlessly. As we cleaned each other, we touched and kissed more, further blurring the lines of our once easily-definable relationship. I just didn't care, though. I wanted what she was willing to give, and she seemed to feel the same, so I enjoyed the moment. We'd each talked about complications in our lives, and if all we ever had were these times together, that was fine with me.

After we were clean, Bella got dressed and I put some pajama pants on, and we curled up in my bed together.

"Thank you for today," she said, quickly adding, "Sir." I could feel her giggle against my body.

"Thank _you,_" I practically sighed the words out. "I hope we can do it again soon."

"Mhmm," she quickly agreed.

We did see each other several times after that. Bella and I became good friends, aside from being sometimes-lovers and play partners. We never had an exclusive agreement or arrangement, and I never collared her.

I wasn't at all surprised when she told me about meeting Rose. Slightly sad, yes, but not surprised. Bella was the kind of girlfriend, submissive, and friend most people wanted. She deserved a committed relationship, if that was where her heart took her. I didn't know a ton about Rose since we usually swam in different social circles, but she seemed like a good person.

I was very much looking forward to my weekend, however. Rose had called and invited me to play with them as a special surprise for Bella. My relationship with Bella morphed and changed into mostly friendly interactions – we kept in touch via email and saw each other socially a few times a year, and on very rare (lucky) occasions, I was invited into their playroom.

I couldn't wait to see them.


End file.
